EARTH CLASS 201
by Daferge
Summary: By popular request, your favorite scientist and mine is back with a new lecture...


**Earth 201...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( It seems that more people like Washu in a black gown and cap, than Ryoko in a flashy pirate outfit... Go figure... )

" **SO... Back by popular request, your favorite genius and mine, the greatest Scientist in the Universe and really very cute too, Washu Hakubi... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's sub-space Laboratory... )**

Sitting in very comfortable chairs were Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai, his first wife Empress Funaho Masaki Jurai and his second wife Empress Misaki Masaki Jurai...

The Emperor sat calmly, using his thousands of years of experience to show no emotion...

_**Where is she?... Doesn't she know I've got better things to do... This had better be important...**_

Empress Funaho looked around, her finger tapping the armrest...

_**I wonder what Washu wants now... Could this be about Tenchi and the girls?...**_

Empress Misaki smiled and looked around...

_**Nice place, lots of room...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dressed in her best black Academy cloak and cap, a smiling Washu enters and steps up to a large lecture stand before the Royal Family...

Shuffling some papers on the stand, she picks up a small device and turns to her right...

Pressing a button a 3D image of the planet appears, slowly rotating...

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Azusa's eyes narrow, a sure sign he's not happy...

Washu turns back to face the Royal Family, a big smile showing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **I want to welcome you to Earth 201, Geological History of colony 0315, known to some as Earth or in Latin as Terra... **"

She could see she had the two Empress's attention, but Azusa was already looking for a door...

" **Of the ten planets orbiting this star, this is the only one in this system with an atmosphere capable of supporting life at the moment... The fourth planet is within livable capacity, but would need a thicker atmosphere before being capable of supporting life... Not beyond Imperial capacity, but not an option due to the Galaxy non-interference pact... **"

Not finding an exit Azusa turns his attention back to Washu...

" **Quick notes... The next closest system with a planet capable of supporting life is 17.36 light years away... And the Earther/Terrans have had over the past hundred years, set forth a number of suggestions for not only living on their moon, but also the fourth planet and other places within the solar system... Their only major problem being a lack of transportation... **"

That caused one of Azusa's eyebrows to go up...

_**When they do, beware the traveling door-to-door salesman...**_

" **Unlike Juria which in mostly land with some large bodies of water, 70 percent of Earth is covered by water, mostly with a high Sodium Chloride content that makes it undrinkable unless it has been processed first... There is a huge variety of plant and wild life living within these waters, which the locals collect for food... **"

Azusa sat back in his seat, but still wasn't happy...

" **There are eight large land masses, all but one containing huge numbers of Earthlings... There are also large masses of frozen water at both the** **top and bottom of the planet... So much water that if it melted almost 80-90 per cent of the surface would be under undrinkable water...** "

She used a laser light to point to the white masses on the 3D image...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **The climate ranges from areas that are frozen, like the poles... To areas of extreme heat called deserts... There are a wide range of climates in between... **"

Azusa looked up to find Washu looking right at him...

"**But in ALL these different climates, from extreme heat to freezing cold, you'll find some Earthers living there... They even have vessels that take them deep beneath the water... At last estimates there were over 6.5 billion people living on this planet... **"

Azusa knew that was meant for him, but the numbers startled him...

Washu smiled, good thing this was a **PROTECTED** planet...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **As for the planet it's self... It's believed to have been form about 4.5 billion years ago, with the moon ether forming shortly there after or being caught within the pull of the earth's gravity... Depending on who's theory you believe, kind of reminds me of the Science Academy some time...** "

Washu noticed that Funaho smiled at that, having almost daily contact with the Academy back on Jurai...

" **In that time, the planet has reshaped itself several times until the way you see it today... With that movement, life and climates were shaped and reshaped many times... The world was like a giant Bio Lab running countless experements over millions of years... Science uses the word ****EVOLUTION****... **"

Washu stopped for a moment, but no one asked any questions...

" **LIFE is believed to have evolved 3.5 Billion years ago and after what is called the Cambrian Explosion, ****multicellular life forms appeared a little over 500 million years ago... Since then Researcher believe there have been at least five mass extinctions, the last about 65 million years ago ****due to an asteroid, like the one that hit colony 2059 about 300 years ago... This last one killed off the huge reptiles called dinosaurs which was the major life form at the time... **"

Washu produced a large screen to her left, which showed a selection of dinosaur images... The Royals were surprised that reptiles could really grow that big...

"**It is believed that about 60-70 million years ago the ancestors of Earthlings evolved... Over time Climate, food, survival of the fittest, etc caused the various Races now seen... So under the skin they're really one species... Biologically speaking only Males and Females are different, which explains why the two have been fighting thru out recorded history...** "

All three were now watch Washu...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Then, about 15,000 years ago, while Jurai was in an era of major conflict, a large military vessel appeared in this system... Having been badly damaged in battle, the metallic vessel, used as support for the few tree-ships Jurai had then, was pulled out of sub-space as it passed this star... Being unable to re-enter sub-space and losing life support, the mixed crew of several thousand Jurai military personal were force to abandon it and make their way down to the planet's surface... **"

Washu used the pointer to indicate a spot on the planet...

" **All things point towards their life pods coming down in this area... This seems to be where CIVILIZATION** **started... With out Juraian technology, they had to build what they needed to survive and as time passed their bodies began adjusting to the various climates... Generations that followed lived shorter and shorter lives, but life went on... With time such things as historic data became stories, then legends and finally fairy tales... But they never once stopped looking up at the stars...** "

She had Azusa attention now...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **And their star ship?... **"

Washu turned to Funaho...

" **My best estimate or guess would be that over time it got pulled into the sun... The captain may have even sent it in to prevent any enemy forces from capturing it... I believe that's still standard practice today...** "

She saw the slight nod of Azusa's head...

"**As to which ship it was, too many metal vessels were lost in that era... Tens of thousands were destroyed and countless others were reported missing, never seen again... As I recall from the records, quite a few planets even got their starts from stranded crews...** "

She saw Funaho nod her head...

" **During those early conflict, I believe that only Juraians were allowed to serve in the military... It was only much later, when crews became short handed, that non-juraians were allowed to serve... **"

Which meant that the crew had been of **PURE **Juraian blood...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa was considering what Washu had said...

" **SO... Is this why you got us down here?...** "

Washu was wondering why she even bothered, then she smiled, a very wicked smile...

" **Of course not... The girls just asked me to get you out of the way for a while, so they could whisk Tenchi over to that new pleasure planet in system 0320 and have some fun without you guys looking over their shoulders... **"

Washu was amazed that even though her devices were made of indestructible material, they still shook and vibrated when Azusa screamed...

" **AAAHHHH!!!!!...** "

Turning, he stomped off looking for the exit...

Washu pushed a button, causing a door to appear before him, still he almost ripped the door off it's hinges opening it and disappear through the hole...

Washu, Funaho and Misaki watched him vanish...

Misaki broke the silence...

" **Did they build a pleasure planet in system 0320?... **"

Washu and Funaho smiled, Funaho spoke up...

" **No... The only thing in 0320 in the Galaxy Police's prisoner colony...** "

Misaki started giggling, soon all three were laughing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When things calmed down, Funaho turned to Washu...

" **And just where are Tenchi and the girls?... **"

Washu smiled...

" **I asked Yosho to keep them occupied up at the temple while I gave my lecture... I didn't want any distractions... I believe he and Tenchi are playing a local game call chess... I imagine Ryoko is passed out in the corner from boredom... **"

_**Not funny... MOM...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Funaho smiled and turned to Misaki...

" **We'd better go collect our wayward husband, before he takes off with our only means of transport and heads for 0320...** "

Misaki waved as the two quickly vanished through the damaged doorway...

Washu smiled...

_**Goddess... I just love this family... There's never a dull moment...**_

Hitting some keys, the door disappeared...

_**Is it safe to come home yet?... Yosho is starting to tell his stories again...**_

Washu giggled...

_**Give it half an hour and it should be safe by then...**_

She smiled, then turned back to her keyboard...

Then an image came to her...

Ryoko, Funaho and Misaki on Ryo-Ohki having to chase across space after the rampaging Emperor of Jurai...

_**Poor Azusa...**_

The empty room rang with her laughter...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
